


swan song

by haitianyueye



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitianyueye/pseuds/haitianyueye
Summary: 【授权翻译】Swan Song 2[ALL桃向/科幻/异能]w.마이타翻译：海天月夜(http://weibo.com/haitianyueye)连载地址： http://librata.lofter.com/post/ee2c7_12d68cb64





	1. swan song 2

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [swan song](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/449660) by maita. 



【授权翻译】Swan Song 2[ALL桃向/科幻/异能] 

 

 

-六

 

 

在这里我们需要指出处在与行异常能力者相反位置上的人。虽然是被称为在不过短短数十年的行异常能力者们的历史之中无人问津的领域中的一部分，但又因没有准确表明的研究成果，因此为了能在将来进行更为广幅的行异常能力者研究的质的跳跃，这是必不可少的一步。

 

.

.

.

 

初期对这个群体可谓意见纷纷。有单单将之称为低潮的人，而实际上也确有种种因行异常能力者本人无法适应变化的能力值而迎来悲剧结局的情况。越是变数与最小最大值之间的个差值巨大的不安定能力，发生这种情况的例子也就越多，有时也会因为认证考试的误判而被认证为风马牛不相及的能力从而导致混乱。尤其在1990年的武安地区认证考试场发生的错误认证给学会带来了巨大的混乱，并最终做出撤回认证并将能力值认证结果无效化的处理。而在这个过程中不可避免的被撤回认证的少年也为了<行异常能力丧失者>这最初的名称的公式化使用出了一份力。对外界则宣称作为预防学会与认证考试管理团的失误与误判带来的社会风波的一种措施，已给相关学生做了应有的补偿....（中略）

 

-姚信[中]著，<行异常能力者论>

 

 

 

-七

 

 

我第一次见到KAI，是在一年前刚到二十岁时从家独立出来搬到现在生活的公寓不久的时候。对于连行李都没有全部解开，只拿出最低限度的生活必需品并尽情享受独立初期的自由的我来说，KAI就像是个晴天霹雳般冲击性的存在。也许被雷劈到反而是更好的选择。至少被雷劈到了还有存活的可能性，而KAI那个名字，是从第一次见面的那一刻起便吞噬掉了我，毫不留情地把我践踏在脚下并推入地狱的存在。

 

儿时曾在扶着醉酒的妈妈时听到她颠三倒四地说起KAI的事情。从那样的妈妈口中第一次听到KAI的故事时，对于当时的我来说，比起那个叫做KAI的异母弟弟的存在，还是爸爸的故事更加吸引我。好像从那时候起便他当做与我无关的存在并马上从记忆中抹去了吧。据说爸爸在妈妈生下我后连我的脸都没看一眼便离开了这个家。然后就是只通过书面来往连个面都没见一次便迅速办成的离婚手续。爸爸在与妈妈相亲结婚之前便有了交往的女人，即使在结婚后大概也仍保持着关系。爸爸无法抛弃和妈妈在差不多同一时期怀了孕的女人，而且也抛弃了只是被名为结婚的社会制度所缚、实则并无任何精神交感的木石一般的妈妈而选择了那个女人。因为妈妈和爸爸两方的家境都算富裕，爸爸会不时来找妈妈并给她不菲的养育费后再离开，而每当那时妈妈都会歇斯底里地大叫着把那些钱扔到爸爸的身上。有一次还把KAI带到家里来并说他和我是兄弟互相介绍一下如何，而那天也就是家里的佣人们开始辞职离开家道中落到乃至最后被周围人称之为凶宅的始点。幸好的是那天我正在我的房间不谙世事地乖乖睡着午觉，而且也听说爸爸自那天以后再也没有带着KAI来过我家。我在妈妈掺杂着浓浓酒味的前尘往事中屏蔽了KAI，只一心专注于爸爸的故事。并不是想念爸爸之类的观赏性理由。因为从牙牙学语时起，爸爸的不在对我来说便是理所当然的事情，也更是无法想象我这年龄带的普通孩子会依靠的爸爸的怀抱是怎么样的。妈妈一直都看起来有些莫名不安且柔弱。在连阳光都要忌讳到一直被厚厚的窗帘包围的阴暗而空气沉闷的家中，妈妈连那美丽的脸都不曾想过去修饰，就只是愣愣地存在着而已。因此不同于我对妈妈这个单词感到心理性不安，我从爸爸这个单词中散发出来的火热中感受到了只属于男人的生动感和同质感，并渴望着。然后有对将充满着活力与生命力的存在从我这里夺走的KAI那家伙感到过妒忌吗？已经想不大起来了。大概那家伙的的名字就像是个擦肩而过的陌生行人般，没有给我带来过任何感触吧。

 

 

“你就是TAO？”

“.....谁？”

“今天开始要住在这里的人。”

“今天？这里？...？”

“我想休息。让开。”

“.............”

 

 

无视呆滞地张大嘴吓傻了的我，那家伙用披在肩上的大布包啪地顶开我后便躺到了我直到刚才还悠闲躺着的沙发床上。因为那霸道的态度，我甚至没能想到要把这陌生人赶出去的就只是看着他。

 

 

“看什么，把视线放低。”

“............”

 

 

对于自己一听到那句话便吓得立马乖乖垂下视线这一点我无话可说。

 

那家伙老旧而巨大的布包里只有装着的，只有几个可以直通垃圾箱的杂物和运动器具，以及几本生活杂志。我以无法理解的表情望着坐在连我的行李都没有解开的客厅地板上从包里拿出垃圾的陌生人。和往常一样正在与客厅相连的厨房餐桌前吃着除了几颗坚果外全被牛奶所化毫无嚼劲的麦片来着。然后被突然从门口传来的门铃声吓了一跳急忙跑出去开门，有个第一次见面的和我差不多大的男人不管三七二十一地走进我家并旁若无人地往外掏着自己的行李。

 

 

“那个...我是真不知道才问的...请问你是谁？”

“KAI.”

“我是TAO...不，不是让你说名字而是真的是谁...”

“你弟弟。”

“咦咦？？？？”

 

 

与无语地看着发出怪异公鸭声的我的那家伙的初会面，谁又能想到会变成一场恶缘呢。如果回到那时的话就不应该去开门的。当然KAI还是会砸坏门或者使用‘能力’进来的。

 

 

 

 

-八

 

 

四处摆放着的B.R.A关联物品还有车窗边缘贴着的小小B.R.A标示的贴纸，装满内置收纳空间的各类文件，无一不展示着该主人对公司抱有的强烈热爱，让我内心只能跟坐在热锅上的蚂蚁似的。到处镶着的行异常能力者的吉祥物-双头三肢狼的标示在经过了可爱化的改良后变得颇为圆滚滚的样子。白痴...就是因为把那种傻子似的东西当作吉祥物来佩戴才会听到突然变异一说吧。如果有两颗头的理由是因为和一般人不同拥有着特别的能力的话，三条腿的理由却是想破头也想不出来。是因为有能力而能用两颗头猎取更多猎物的狼无法再平凡的狼群中生存，所以为了体现出二者不可兼得的意味才把它的腿设计成三条的吗...就是协会也没有明确说明吉祥物的喻意，人们当然只能发挥各种天马行空的想象了。虽然从结论上来看还是会被称作突然变异就是了。

 

 

“这车如何？”

“咦？！啊...很...很好啊。很帅气。”

 

 

此刻费力地扬起嘴角微笑起来的样子肯定像个搞笑艺人。勉强牵动颧骨造出的肌肉正细细颤抖着。感觉嘴角都要出现痉挛了。向着用慵懒的视线望着我的KRIS勉强笑了一下便把视线转向了窗外。看着一直步行的街道快速消失在身后的样子很是神奇。可是也同时因为陌生于那不安的速度感而有些不适应。最初听到要用车子送我回去时高度膨胀的期待感早已消失无踪，只留下针毡不时刺我一下。面对坐上车之前询问我是否行动异常能力者的他，为了能够暂时摆脱这个困境而不小心做了首肯。是本能先于理性行动的误答。每天进出着二号街的行异常者多到数不清的地步。虽然不清楚是因什么理由才来到这个对所属B.R.A的自己并不友好的地方，可那个举动算是在判断出除了这件事后不会再有见面的机会后才做出的临机应变之举。

 

 

“有在车子里做过么？”

“啊？什么？”

 

 

突然听见古怪的提问而重新转过头看向了正集中驾驶的KRIS。握着方向盘的手非常男性化，令人印象深刻。明明是抱着对提出的问题抱有不解才应答的，可他却并不像是要一个肯定的答复般始终维持着游刃有余的神态。在停下车等待信号灯的时候，我便守望着KRIS的那种余裕。对人生中从未出现过成熟的大人这个存在的我来说，这个男人的魅力大到了让我忘记了这人是相当危险的人物的地步。无论是只存在着妈妈的忧郁童年，还是从刚摆脱妈妈独立不久后便把我召之即来挥之即去的KAI，或是在出于朋友的立场感受过平等感的LAY身上，都未感受不到这种崭新的感觉。

 

 

“为什么不回答？”

“啊..我太不明白。准确说来是在车上做什...”

“我是问有没有在车上SEX过。”

“...........................”

 

 

如果我刚才所说的那些认为他是接近我理想型的成熟大人相的话，尽数撤回。谁都不会预想到他会以那般姿态的端正靠在方向盘上对同性别的男性说出那种台词来。太过惊慌失措，我用僵硬的动作-实际上身体也的确在瞬间变得僵直无法随意愿行动-费力找到车门把手后拼命转动了起来，可它却像是出了故障一般动也不动。那疯子仍然将双臂靠在方向盘上看戏一般旁观着这边，而充斥着死寂的车内只有我疯狂转动把手时发出的焦虑摩擦声。随即像是不再有兴趣继续观看我傻子一般的举动，伸出长臂指向了我这边的车门。虽然那瞬间还以为他要对我不利而令我剧烈真颤了一下，可他却看都不看这样的自己，只是指向了车窗前微微凹进去的小洞。

 

 

“因为我已上了锁，所以你就是死后重生一次也开不了门的...”

“为..为什么！！！”

“竟然问为什么，不是会理所当然地逃跑吗。”

 

 

这个疯子。当然要逃跑啊！！在听到无法开门的话语后，我已经处在了几乎哭出来的边缘。神啊。我到底犯下了什么过错，为什么要让我遇见这个变态疯子能力者啊。而随即接连传入耳边的直白而非常识性的话语更是令我的混乱达到了极致。

 

 

“那么要和我SEX吗？”

“不要！！！！！！！我不做！！！！！！！！”

“不想吗？”

“当然了啊！你..你为什么总要说那些奇怪的话？”

“那么除了SEX外其他的就没关系吗？”

“不要总说那个S..SE...SE..那个单词好不好！！”

“除了SEX外还有其他词汇吗？那么就用那个代替好了。”

 

 

真想踩碎那个仿佛大发善心一般摆出傲慢神情的疯子的脸。果然人不可貌相。无论是昨天凌晨侵入我家的<清晨之鹿>还是性格毫无可取之处却有一副颇好皮相的KAI那家伙或者这个疯子，所有人都长着一副好相貌却做着这种事。不过也可能是我尚未对世间人类深入了解的缘故。连外出都少得可怜，一直过着宅男生活浪费过来的人生像是走马灯一般在脑海中一一闪过。早知如此至少应该上学的。谁知道学校会不会传授如何避开这类疯子们的方法。

 

“那么就提供另一个选项好了。竟然不想和我SEX。虽然有点可惜...”

 

 

呜啊-我再也无法忍耐地捂住了双耳大喊大闹了起来。脸蛋已经通红到了燃烧的火球一般熊熊燃烧的地步。是啊，只要不再听到那令人难堪的单词，无论做什么都无所谓。从本来被当作理想性成熟大人的端正男人的口中吐出的轻薄话语反而令我羞耻到了无以复加的地步。但是随后传来的KRIS的提议，却令我起了是不是跟他SE..还比较好一点-的想法。

 

 

“那么，要不要加入协会？”

 

 

 

-九

 

在不断晃动着的混乱视野之间，能看到唯一一个在模糊的人影之中也毫不动摇的视线。在雪白的烟雾与大麻燃烧着的沉闷灰雾里中，那家伙正一动不动地端坐着观察着我。丑恶而肮脏的淫乱声响与烟雾纠缠在一起，令人联想到了地狱图，可在那中间独自一人采取与己无关似的旁观态度的那家伙却令我恨到了牙痒痒的地步。

 

感觉到了舌头粘稠地舔舐脸颊的触感。可我却觉得现在这个状况是属于与我截然不同的另一世界的幻境。在感受到这肮脏的感觉的同时却产生了无比遥远的幻觉。难道是从刚才起一直燃烧着的大麻现在才开始发挥出效果吗。感觉到靠近耳边的湿漉漉的性器后闭上了眼。可是连这种小小的逃避都不被那些家伙所允许。在响起一记尖锐的破空声后，我的左脸传来了火辣辣的刺痛感。随着鼻孔中突然涌出液体的声音，我也不得不费力地重新睁开了眼。四处传来的水渍声与低沉呢喃着的低级笑声，不知是不是一边的耳膜被打蒙了，那些嘈杂的声音与让人晕眩的耳鸣似乎都离我很远。肮脏的家伙们，还不如痛快地把我杀掉。可是我也是接受过训练的人，所以也非常清楚一件实事。抓住俘虏时若只是单纯地杀死他，便代表这是对那个俘虏的礼遇。但是我也清楚地知道那些家伙与我之间绝非是那种教材式理论可行得通的关系。所以我现在才会遭到这种对待吧。

 

 

“呵...呵....你看，这小子已经松弛下来了。药效退了？如果现在不给我吸紧小心我砍了你手指头。”

“喂，你叫排在你后面的人怎么办，谁准你在那里想砍就砍的啊。别一直做到尽兴为止，适当乐一下后快点让给后面的人啊。我现在光是想着要给那家伙颜色瞧瞧就感觉要射出来了啊。”

“呵..等..等等...呵....啊..”

 

 

Fuck...腹中涌进一阵热流，那已经熟悉到令人作呕的感觉再一次令我颤栗了起来。连疼痛都感觉不到的那个地方即使不去看也能猜到肯定和抹布一样变得破破烂烂了吧。上理论课时一直无法理解记载着对待俘虏的正确行为准则的教科书与无视课本溅着唾沫主张施加所有暴力非人性举动才是正说的助教们之间的矛盾。可是出了社会领悟到要用正攻法之外的比任何人都要卑鄙无耻的手段才能存活下来的真理之后，不由得对令我们不得不这么做的凶险人间叹出了叹息。而现在强奸着我的家伙们也分明接受过和我一样的斜道教育。

 

 

“头，头不做吗？我们已经弄得很松了，进入的时候不会费劲的嘿嘿-。”

“....我不做。”

“是吗？那就不要了。可是头，至少要知道这个。即使是我们也不是因为喜欢才做的。”

“是啊，现在的话是因为有药效和气氛的关系才这样的，可是队长刚才不也看到了么，刚开始谁会以为能轻易上手啊。”

“....是吗。”

“我们倒也不是想让头也参上一脚。我们在旁边可是看着头为了抓到那小子而有多辛苦的。只是说说而已。”

 

 

该死该死该死！！我就像个侧耳倾听故障的半导体中断断续续传出的电视剧台词的少女一般集中在他们的对话中。狗东西。什么？不是因为喜欢才做的？这些话倒是对着你们在我腿间喷射的淋漓一片的精液去祷告啊。从喉咙深处涌上来的憎恶令我无声地发狂了起来。想要催促因那些家伙一直把丑陋的凶器塞进口里而动也不动的舌头飚出一切脏话。可又被药效所制又要不断含入那些家伙们的性器，我的愿望只能生生流产。而令我沦落至如此田地的那个狗家伙从一开始便以毫不相干的态度点燃烟只在一边旁观，令我更加血气上涌。也许他是知道的。知道我正做着当那狗家伙的舌头或性器进入口中的瞬间会用全身的力去咬断它们的觉悟。

 

 

“如果最需要的事情嘛....你们在做完并把他清洗干净后全部给我出去。”

 

 

像是下着最后通牒般压低了嗓音，那家伙正视着我的眼开口说道。狗东西..不是说不做么....

 

 

 

-十

 

“你，这是什么？”

“.........给我。”

 

 

在好不容易与穷追不舍的疯子告别后回来的家令人安心到想哭。以后就算离开我们的区域去偏远的地方购物也不要再去二号街-一边做着打算，我精疲力尽地连医院都没能前往便陷入了睡眠。似乎沉沉睡了两三个小时...因肩膀被抓住胡乱摇晃的震动所惊醒，发现做着一副可怕表情的KAI正俯视着我。手上则有刚才从疯子那里接过的B.R.A介绍文与入会申请书。完了..本以为今天不会回家的...

 

 

“现在几点...？”

“…你在开玩笑吗？”

 

 

避开KAI无可理喻般哼了一声后再次凶狠地伸来的手，用余光撇了下沙发床边茶几上的老旧数码表。正发出着细微的声响向前移动着的时针分明指向两三小时后的时间，可下方小小的日期却并非如此。简直不敢相信自己的眼。我竟然睡了整整一天！还以为顶多睡了两三个小时的啊！这样一来倒是能理解KAI那家伙为什么回来了。2-3天回一次家，也就是说在我一直睡觉的昨天他并没回家。连我都觉得自己蠢得要命，不由得放空了心神。之前分明在二号街的食品商店里听到那些人说KAI向B.R.A宣战的消息。而没有回家的昨天大概也是和自己的帮派一起横扫着大街了吧。比平时更加过激的...然后在踏进自家后发现政敌的入会申请书什么的。我现在没有被揍成猪头已是天大的奇迹了。而KAI直到现在也没揍我肯定是因为无法相信自己所见的这东西到底是真是假。

 

 

“是要先挨揍再说还是先说再挨揍。”

 

 

那两个有区别么。我用略带无语与惧怕的眼神望向了KAI。微微充血的眼正熊熊燃烧着。是忍耐怒火忍到最大值的表情。就算在这里跟他唱反调也只会饱尝苦头，想到这里后我决定坦白一切。

 

 

“是昨天出去买食物的时候见到的人给我的。”

“你是去哪里买食物才会收到这么晦气的东西？难道还去了中心街了吗？”

“没..二号街。”

“什么！！！！？？？”

“啊！吓死我了！干嘛突然大叫！”

“在二号街从那些鼠辈那里拿到了这东西？而且不是别的地方还是二号街？”

 

 

激动地提高嗓门说话的KAI的口中溅出了唾沫。我用略带倒胃口的表情望着它的轨道片刻后乖乖地回答了提问。那么难不成是我走到中心街吗。

 

 

“在哪里，什么时候，是长什么样的家伙。不，在这之前，你到底做了什么才会让那家伙给你这种东西！”

“按顺序一个个问。”

“妈的...”

 

 

KAI想是要熄灭怒火般呼哧呼哧地吐着热气并猛烈地磨起了牙。看来是无论如何都无法容忍被视为自己地盘的二号街会有协会人士游荡的事实。其实我也并不喜欢协会反而惧怕着它，但是KAI那傲慢的想法也是让人有些牙痒。他算什么人，竟以为二号街是自己的东西。

 

 

“到底是怎么拿到的？”

“说了也不会相信吧。”

“给我闭嘴乖乖说出来，TAO。”

“如果我闭嘴的话就说不了...”

“想挨揍么？”

“不想..那我说了。”

 

 

连个玩笑都开不起的家伙。虽然只相隔几个月，但我好歹是哥哥啊....也是，如果当初就把我当哥哥看的话怎可能会成天把我当落水狗似地胖揍。

 

 

“在二号街买东西回家的路上在一个小巷拐角跟某人撞上后摔倒在地上了。如你所见，因为我伤了脚。”

“所以。”

 

KAI往我的脚瞥了一眼后火冒三丈般咬牙切齿地催促起了下文。奇怪的家伙，怎么随便什么都能挑起他的怒火啊。明明受伤的是我又不是你。

 

 

“因为问我是不是受伤要送我到医院并扶我，所以我拒绝了。可是他说要开车载我到家并让我坐上了他的车。”

“喂!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“干嘛总是大吼大叫啊！”

“你就跟白痴似的连陌生人的车都能毫无防备地坐上去吗？！”

“可是脚疼又有什么办法！而且我连一次都没坐过私家车很好奇啊！”

 

 

啪-后脑勺火辣辣地传来了痛感。该死的家伙，整天就知道打。LAY你错了。让我跟这种家伙好好相处？该死的..我可从没有期盼过这样的弟弟。突然涌来对LAY的思念，眼泪不受控制地涌出了眼眶。KAI在看到我那正淌着泪水的脸后更是气得跳脚，骂我一整就哭。说才被揍了那么一下就哭的话以后要怎么跟自己一起生活什么的。该死的家伙又在说晦气的话了。难不成以后也不打算从我家搬出去吗？

 

 

“喂，所以怎么样了。你又不是能力者，为什么还拿到了申请书。”

“......因为问我是不是能力者，我一害怕就说了谎。”

“说自己是行动异常能力者？你？？哈！”

“我也知道..我干了蠢事..可是在二号街上被一个身份不明的能力者那么问，我又能怎么办...”

“白痴啊，当然要直接说不是！而且你一说你是能力者那小子就直接劝诱你加入协会？连你的能力是什么都不去了解？就算那家伙的能力是精神系，我也没听过有能够看穿对方能力的行为能力者。”

“....妈的..我不知道.....”

“你是不是在隐瞒什么？”

 

 

在不必要的地方敏锐的家伙货。因断了堤防般的泪水与堵塞鼻孔的鼻水不断流出，我根本无法作答。KAI看着我那副糗样后又叹出了饱含不耐的叹息后把我拉到多功能茶几处粗鲁地抽出几张面巾纸胡乱擦起了我的脸。连一丝纤细感都没有掺杂进去的粗暴手法反而让我的脸部皮肤阵阵疼痛了起来。可是我也知道他偶尔会这么安慰经常开哭的我的时候是不会挨揍的，因此我也放心地把我的脸托付给了KAI。不过是有挨了一下。下意识地在靠近鼻子的手上擤了下鼻子后随即便在后颈上挨了行云流水的一击。然后在脸变得干净而镇定下来后吐出的一句话，我又被揍了一下。

 

 

“在车上突然说要和我sex，我一拒绝他就让我进自己的协会，是硬塞给我的。”

“...........................................”

 

 

冲击与惊愕与愤怒，嫌恶，其他等等..将世上存在的所有负面感情都显露在脸上的KAI就那么离开家后连着一周没有回来。而一周后，在再次出去购买食物的街道上，我听到了K与B.R.A进入了全面战的消息。

 

待续


	2. swan song 修改版 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【授权翻译】Swan Song 修改版 2[ALL桃向/科幻/异能] 
> 
> w.마이타
> 
> 翻译：海天月夜(http://weibo.com/haitianyueye)
> 
> 连载地址：http://librata.lofter.com/post/ee2c7_12d68d3d7

Swan Song 修改版 2

w.마이타  
翻译：海天月夜

 

-六

 

在此，我们需要指出处于同行异常能力者相反位置上的人。在不过短短数十载的行异常能力者历史之中，这些人虽然仅被称为无人问津的领域，但又因其没有明确得出过研究成果，因此，为了能在将来令广范围的行异常能力者研究达到质的飞跃，这是必不可缺的一步。

.  
.  
.

初期各界对该群体可谓议论纷纷。有人将之称为单纯的低潮，而实际上也的确有不少因行异常能力者本人也无法适应变化的能力值而迎来悲剧结尾的情况。变数与最大最小值之间的差值越是巨大的不安定能力，发生这种状况的例子也就越多，有时也会因为认证考试的误判而被误认为风马牛不相及的能力从而导致混乱。其中，在1990年的武安地区认证考试场发生的错误判定，给学会带来了巨大的混乱，并最终导致了撤回认证并将能力值认证结果无效化的结果。而在那个过程中不可抗力地被撤回认证的少年，也为<行异常能力丧失者>这最初的名称的官方化出了一份力。同时，为了防止学会与认证考试管理团队的失误给外界带来社会风波，已给相关学生支付了相应的赔偿....（中略）

-姚信[中] 著，<行异常能力者论>

 

-七

 

我第一次见到KAI是在一年前，刚过二十岁从家里自立出来搬到现这个公寓不久的时候。对于连行李都没有全部解开，只拿出最低限度的生活必需品并尽情享受独立初期的自由的我来说，KAI就像是个晴天霹雳般冲击性的存在。也许被雷劈到反而是更好的选择。至少被雷劈到了还有生或死的二选一选项，而KAI那个名字，是从初次见面的那一刻起便吞噬了我，将我毫不留情地踩在脚下、推入地狱的存在。在这连选项都没有的残酷考试之中，我频频解题出错，只能不停被卷入出题者KAI的邪恶意图之中。

儿时曾在搀扶醉酒的妈妈时听她颠三倒四地说起KAI的事情。从那样的妈妈口中第一次听到KAI的故事时，对于当时的我来说，比起那个叫作KAI的异母弟弟的存在，爸爸的故事更加吸引着我。好像从那时候起我便将他当作与我无关的存在并马上从记忆中抹去了。

据说爸爸在妈妈生下我后连我的脸都没看一眼便离开了这个家。而后就是只通过书面来往连个面都没见一次便迅速办成的离婚手续。爸爸被家里逼着与妈妈相亲结婚之前便有了交往的女人，即使在结婚后大概也仍一直保持着关系。爸爸无法抛弃和妈妈在差不多同一时期怀了孕的女人，而且也抛弃了只是被名为结婚的社会制度所缚、实则并无任何精神交流的木石般的妈妈而选择了那个女人。因为妈妈和爸爸双方的家境都很富裕，爸爸会不时来找妈妈并给她不菲的养育费后离开，而每当那时妈妈都会歇斯底里地大骂着将那些钱扔回爸爸的身上。有一次还把KAI带到妈妈的家里来说他和我是兄弟互相介绍一下如何，而那天便是家里的佣人们开始辞职离开、家道开始中落乃至最后被周围居民称之为凶宅的始点。万幸的是那天我正在我的房间不谙世事地乖乖睡觉，而且听说爸爸自那天后再也没有带着KAI来过我家。虽然不知那天发生了什么，但是从日益颓废的妈妈，以及宅地昏暗的走廊之中倾听到的佣人们隐晦的交谈之中，我还是能大致猜测出来。大概不是能够堂堂正正地摆在台面上讲的故事吧。当时的我也算是步入了开始意识到周围的青春期，而我则深深陷入了名为父亲的不在与母亲病态的歇斯底里的深渊之中，不停挣扎。

我在妈妈掺杂着浓浓酒味的前尘往事中屏蔽了KAI，只一心专注于爸爸的故事。并不是想念爸爸之类的感性理由。因为从咿呀学语时起，爸爸的不在对我来说便是理所当然的事情，也更是无法想象我这年龄带的普通孩子会依靠的爸爸的怀抱是怎么样的。妈妈一直都看起来都有些莫名不安而且柔弱。在忌讳阳光一直被厚厚窗帘包围的阴暗而沉闷的家中，妈妈连那张美丽的脸都未曾想过修饰，就只是呆呆地存在着而已。我是知道的。知道一直固执地坐在可以一眼望见住宅正门的迎客室窗边的妈妈。以及嘴上再怎么讨伐，也仍然期盼着爸爸何时能推开那道被枯萎的蔷薇藤蔓缠绕的铁门而入的妈妈。年幼的我无法理解那样的妈妈。因为从妈妈的口中吐出的单次与实际的举动太过迥异，以至于毫无眼力见的我经常引起妈妈的怒火。因此，不同于我对妈妈这个单词感受到的心理性不安，我从爸爸这个单词中散发出的火热中感受到了只属于男人的生动感和同质感，并热望着。然后有对将那充满着活力与生命力的存在从我这里夺走的KAI那家伙感到过妒忌吗？已经想不大起来了。大概那家伙的的名字就像个擦肩而过的陌生行人般，没有给我带来过任何感触吧。

 

“你就是TAO？”  
“.....谁？”  
“今天开始要住在这里的人。”  
“今天？这里？...？”  
“我想休息。让开。”  
“.............”

 

无视站在玄关前呆滞地张大嘴吓傻了的我，那家伙用挎在肩上的大布包啪地顶开我后便躺到了我片刻前还悠闲躺着的沙发床上。因为那霸道的态度，我甚至没能想到要把这陌生人赶出去，就只是望着他。太过自然的行动令我瞬间短暂地想过莫非我住进来的公寓还有个室友？我仍然呆滞地望着陌生的访客。不去照镜子也能知道现在肯定一脸十足的白痴相。访客不知是不是从远方的外廓地区马不停蹄地赶来，本就泛着棕色光泽的丰润头发因出油和灰尘而乱糟糟得像个鸟窝，仿佛横穿了沙漠般晒得油亮的皮肤更是蒙上了黑黑的污垢，肉眼可见汗水流过的轨迹。可是整体来说散发着勤于锻炼的精悍军人之风。

 

“看什么，把视线放低。”  
“............”

 

对于自己一听到那句话便吓得立马乖乖垂下视线这一点我无话可说。但是若是要直接无视那句话，绑在访客大腿上的刀刃翻卷的军刀的存在感未免太过巨大。

那家伙破旧而庞大的布包里装着的，只有几个可以直通垃圾箱的杂物和运动器具，以及几本生活杂志。我以无法理解的表情望着坐在连我的行李都没有解开的客厅地板上从包里拿出垃圾的莫名其妙的访客。和往常一样正在与客厅相连的厨房餐桌前，食用着除了偶然间混入的几颗坚果外全被牛奶泡发而毫无嚼劲的麦片来着。然后被突然从门口传来的门铃声吓了一跳急忙跑出去开门，有个第一次见的和我差不多大的男人不管三七二十一地走进我家并旁若无人地往外掏着自己的行李。

 

“那个...我是真不知道才问的...请问你是谁？”  
“KAI.”  
“我是TAO...不，不是让你说名字而是真的是谁...”  
“你弟弟。”  
“...............咦咦？？？？”

 

和无语地望着发出怪异公鸭声的我的那家伙的初次见面，谁又谁能想到会演变成一场恶缘呢。如果回到那时的话就不应该去开门的。当然KAI还是会砸坏门，或者使用那个‘能力’闯进来的。

 

 

-八

 

随处可见的B.R.A关联物品还有车窗边缘贴着的小小B.R.A标示，装满了内置收纳空间的各类文件，无一不展示着该主人对公司抱有的强烈热爱，令我的内心只能跟坐在热锅上的蚂蚁似的不停烧灼。到处镶着的行异常能力者的吉祥物-双头三肢狼的标示在经过了可爱化的改良后变得颇为圆滚滚的样子。白痴...就是因为把那种脑残似的东西当成吉祥物来佩戴才会听到基因突变一说吧。如果说有两颗头的理由是因为和一般人不同拥有着特别的能力的话，三条腿的理由却是想破头也想不出来。是因为有能力而能用两颗头猎取更多猎物的狼无法在平凡的狼群中生存，所以为了体现出二者不可兼得的意味才把它的腿设计成三条的吗...就是协会也没有明确说明吉祥物的喻意，人们当然只能发挥各种天马行空的幼稚想象和贬低了。虽然从结论上来说还是被称作基因突变就是了。

 

“这车如何？”  
“咦？！啊...很...很好啊。很拉风。”

 

此刻费力地扬起嘴角微笑起来的样子肯定像个搞笑艺人。勉强牵动颧骨造出的肌肉正细细颤抖着。感觉嘴角都要痉挛了。明明进入了秋日天气，额头和头皮却一直冒着汗，感觉头发都要被逐渐浸湿了。对着用慵懒的表情望着我的KRIS先生勉强笑了一下便将视线转向了窗外。看着一直步行的街道快速消失在身后的样子很是神奇。可是也同时因为陌生于那不安的速度感而有些不便。最初听到要用车子送我回去时像云团般膨胀的期待感早已消失无踪，只留下针毡不时刺我一下。

 

面对坐上车之前询问我是否行动异常能力者的他，为了能够暂时摆脱这个困境而不小心做了首肯。是本能先于理性行动的误答。但是也是符合当时状况的正答。每天进出二号街的行异常者多到数不清的地步。虽然不清楚是因什么理由才来到这个对隶属B.R.A的自己并不友好的地方，可那个举动算是在判断出除了这件事后不会再有见面机会后才做出的临机应变之举。

 

“有在车里做过么？”  
“啊？什么？”

 

突然听见古怪的提问而重新转过头看向了正集中驾驶的KRIS。握着方向盘的手非常男性化，令人印象深刻。明明是对提出的这范围过广的问题抱有不解才反问的，可他却并不像是要一个肯定的答复般始终维持着游刃有余的神态。在停下车等信号灯的时候，我便观望着KRIS先生的那种余裕。将修长的手指搭在方向盘上，用食指打着节拍般轻轻敲击的样子仿佛电影中的一幕。每当手指上下起伏时浮现在手背上的骨架与肌肉的感觉是无比成熟的成人风采。我甚至差点对那凸出的筋骨感到感动。对人生中从未出现过成熟的大人这个存在的我来说，这个男人的魅力大到了让我忘记了这人是相当危险的人物的地步。无论是缺少了父亲这男性象征，只存在着危殆而不够成熟妈妈的忧郁童年，还是从甫一摆脱妈妈自立不久后便随心所欲地把我召之即来挥之即去的KAI，或是至少在朋友的立场感到过平等感的LAY身上，都感受不到这种崭新的感觉。

 

“为什么不回答？”  
“啊..我太不明白。准确说来是在车上做什...”  
“我是问有没有在车上SEX过。”  
“...........................”

 

仿佛询问吃过午饭没的平常语调。如果现在尚来得及的话，我刚才所想的那些认为他是接近我理想型的成熟大人之相的话，希望尽数撤回。天啊世上竟然有这种疯子。谁都不会预想到他会以那般端正的姿态靠在方向盘上对同性的男人说出那种台词来。太过惊慌失措，我用僵硬的动作-实际上身体也的确在瞬间变得僵硬无法随意愿行动。-费力找到车门把手后拼命转动了起来，可它却像是出了故障般纹丝不动。那疯子仍然将双臂靠在方向盘上看戏一般旁观着这边，而充斥着死寂的车内只有我疯狂转动把手时发出的焦虑摩擦声。随即KRIS先生像是厌倦于继续观看我傻子一般的举动，伸出长臂指向了我这边的车门。虽然那瞬间还以为他要对我不利而令我剧烈震颤了一下，可他却看都不看这样的我，只是用那好看的手指指向了车窗前微微凹陷的小洞。

 

“因为我已上了锁，所以你就是死后重新投胎也开不了门的...”  
“为..为什么！！！”  
“竟然问为什么，不是会理所当然地逃跑么。”  
“为什么！！！为什么！！！！”

这个疯子。当然要逃跑啊！！在听到无法开门的话语后，我已经处在了几乎哭出来的状态。神啊。我到底犯下了什么过错，为什么要让我遇见这个疯了的变态能力者啊。而随即接连传入耳边的直白而非常识性的话语更是令我脑海中的混乱达到了极致。

 

“因为你说没做过才说的...那么要和我SEX吗？”  
“不要！！！！！！！我不做！！！！！！！！”  
“不想吗？”  
“当然了啊！你..你为什么总要说那种奇怪的话？”  
“那么除了SEX外其他的就没关系吗？”  
“不要总说那个S..SE...SE..不要再提那个单词好不好！！”  
“除了SEX外还有其他词汇吗？那么就用那个代替好了。”  
“啊！！！！啊！！！！！”

 

我为了逃避那难以入耳的话语而捂住耳朵大叫了起来。虽然知道这种举动毫无用处也很矫情，但是我的身体和大脑却在推荐我逃避现实。真想踩碎那个毫不在乎我的状态仿佛大发善心一般摆出傲慢表情的疯子的脸。果然人不可貌相。无论是昨天凌晨侵入我家的<清晨之鹿>还是性格毫无可取之处却有一副颇好皮相的KAI那小子以及这个疯子，所有人都长得人模人样却做着这种事。不过也可能是我尚未对世间人类深入了解的缘故。连外出都少得可怜，一直宅在房间过着宅男生活浪费至今的过去的日子走马灯般在脑海中一一闪过。早知如此至少应该去上学的。甚至还想起了拒绝登校的学生时期而忧郁了起来。但是就算去了学校，又会有谁会传授如何从把自己关在车子里要求与自己...的变态逃脱出的方法。

“那么就提供另一个选项好了。竟然不想和我SEX，虽然有点遗憾...”

 

呜啊-我又忍不住捂住双耳大喊大闹了起来。脸蛋已经通红到像火球一般熊熊燃烧的地步。是啊，只要不再听到那令人难堪的单词，无论另外的选择是什么都无所谓。从本来被当作理想的成熟大人的端正男人口中吐出的轻薄话语反而令我羞耻到了无以复加的地步。但是随后传来的KRIS先生的提议，却令我产生了是不是跟他SE..还比较好一点-的想法。

 

“那么，要不要加入协会？”

 

+九

在不停晃动的混乱视野之间，能看到唯一一个在模糊的人影之中也毫不动摇的视线。在燃烧雪白的烟雾与大麻的沉闷灰雾中，那家伙正一动不动地端坐在椅子上执拗地观察着我。肮脏而淫乱的声音与烟雾缠绕在一起，令人联想到了色魔们的地狱图，可在那之中独自一人采取与己无关似的旁观态度的那家伙是那般的可憎。

感觉到舌头黏稠地舔舐脸颊的触感。可我却觉得现在这个状况是属于与我截然不同的另一世界的幻象。在感触到这肮脏的感觉的同时却又产生了无比遥远的幻觉。空气沉重地碾压着胳膊和腿，地板和天花板翻搅在一起翻滚着涌来。莫非是从刚才开始一直燃烧着的大麻现在才开始发挥出效果吗。感觉到靠近耳边的湿漉漉的性器后闭上了眼。可是连这种小小的逃避都不被那些家伙所允许。随即，随着一记尖锐的破空声，我的左脸传来了火辣辣的痛感。耳边嗡嗡作响的耳鸣和鼻孔中突然涌出液体的声音，我也不得不费力地重新睁开了眼。四处传来的水渍声与低沉呢喃的低级笑声，不知是不是一边的耳膜被打蒙了，那些嘈杂的声音与让人晕眩的耳鸣似乎都离我很远。肮脏的家伙们，还不如痛快地把我杀掉。可是我也是接受过训练的人，所以也非常清楚一个事实。抓住俘虏后若只是单纯地杀死他，便代表这是对那个俘虏非常郑重的礼遇。但是我也清楚地知道那些家伙与我之间绝非是那种教材式理论可行得通的关系。所以我现在才会遭到这种对待吧。这些家伙们的兽行将会持续到我抓着他们的裤脚哀求倒不如杀了我的时候。而那之后肯定不会让我痛痛快快地死掉。

 

“哈...哈....你看，这小子已经松弛下来了。药效退了？如果现在不给我夹紧小心我砍了你的手指。”  
“喂，你叫排在你后面的人怎么办，谁准你在那里想砍就砍的。别一直做到你尽兴为止，适当乐一乐后快点让给后面的人啊。我现在光是想着要给那家伙颜色瞧瞧就感觉要射出来了啊。”  
“哈..等..等等...呵....啊..”

 

Fuck...腹中涌进一阵热流，那已经熟悉到令人作呕的感觉再次令我颤栗了起来。连疼痛都感觉不到的那个地方即使不去看也能猜到肯定和抹布一样变得破破烂烂了吧。上理论课时一直无法理解记载着对待俘虏的正确行为准则的教科书，与无视课本溅着唾沫主张施加所有暴力非人性举动才是正道的助教们之间的矛盾。可是褪了训练生的称号进入社会投入到实战之后，方才领悟到要用正攻法之外的一切比谁都要要卑鄙无耻的手段才能活下来的真理，不由得对令我们不得不那么做的凶险人间叹出了叹息。而现在强奸着我的家伙们也分明接受过和我一样的斜道教育。

 

“头，头不做吗？我们已经弄得很松了，进入的时候不会费劲的嘿嘿-。”  
“....我不做。”  
“是吗？那就算了。可是头，至少要知道这个。即使是我们也不是因为喜欢才做的。”  
“是啊，现在的话是因为有药效和气氛的关系才这样的，可是队长刚才不也看到了么，刚开始谁会以为能轻易上手啊。”  
“谁会想排着队去等捅硬邦邦的男人的后肠啊。”  
“....是么。”  
“我们倒也不是想让头也参上一脚。我们在旁边可是看着头为了抓到那小子而有多辛苦的。只是说说而已。”

 

该死该死该死！！我就像个侧耳倾听故障的半导体中断断续续传出的电视剧台词的少女一般集中在他们的对话中。狗东西。什么？不是因为喜欢才做的？这些话倒是对着你们在我腿间喷射的淋漓一片的精液去祷告啊。从喉咙深处涌上来的憎恶令我无声地发狂了起来。想要催促因那些家伙一直把丑陋的凶器塞进口里而动也不动的舌头飚出一切脏话。可又被药效所制又要不断含入那些家伙们的性器，我的愿望只能生生流产。而令我沦落至如此田地的那个狗家伙从一开始便以毫不相干的态度点燃烟只在一边旁观，令我更加血气上涌。也许他是知道的。知道我正做着当那狗家伙的舌头或性器进入口中的瞬间会用全身的力去咬断它们的觉悟。

 

“如果最需要的事情嘛....你们在做完并把他清洗干净后全部给我出去。”

 

像是下着最后通牒般压低了嗓音，那家伙正视着我的眼开口说道。狗东西..不是说不做么....

 

-十

“你，这是什么？”  
“.........给我。”

 

在好不容易与穷追不舍的疯子告别后回来的家令人安心到想哭。以后就算离开我们的区域去偏远的地方购物也不要再去二号街-一边做着打算，我精疲力尽地连医院都没能前往便陷入了睡眠。似乎沉沉睡了两三个小时...因肩膀被抓住胡乱摇晃的震动所惊醒，发现做着一副可怕表情的KAI正俯视着我。手上则有刚才从疯子那里接过的B.R.A介绍文与入会申请书。完了..本以为今天不会回家的...

 

“现在几点...？”  
“…你在开玩笑吗？”

 

避开KAI无可理喻般哼了一声后再次凶狠地伸来的手，用余光撇了下沙发床边茶几上的老旧数码表。正发出着细微的声响向前移动着的时针分明指向两三小时后的时间，可下方小小的日期却并非如此。简直不敢相信自己的眼。我竟然睡了整整一天！还以为顶多睡了两三个小时的啊！这样一来倒是能理解KAI那家伙为什么回来了。2-3天回一次家，也就是说在我一直睡觉的昨天他并没回家。连我都觉得自己蠢得要命，不由得放空了心神。之前分明在二号街的食品商店里听到那些人说KAI向B.R.A宣战的消息。而没有回家的昨天大概也是和自己的帮派一起横扫着大街了吧。比平时更加过激的...然后在踏进自家后发现政敌的入会申请书什么的。我现在没有被揍成猪头已是天大的奇迹了。而KAI直到现在也没揍我肯定是因为无法相信自己所见的这东西到底是真是假。

 

“是要先挨揍再说还是先说再挨揍。”

 

那两个有区别么。我用略带无语与惧怕的眼神望向了KAI。微微充血的眼正熊熊燃烧着。是忍耐怒火忍到最大值的表情。就算在这里跟他唱反调也只会饱尝苦头，想到这里后我决定坦白一切。

 

“是昨天出去买食物的时候见到的人给我的。”  
“你是去哪里买食物才会收到这么晦气的东西？难道还去了中心街了吗？”  
“没..二号街。”  
“什么！！！！？？？”  
“啊！吓死我了！干嘛突然大叫！”  
“在二号街从那些鼠辈那里拿到了这东西？而且不是别的地方还是二号街？”

 

激动地提高嗓门说话的KAI的口中溅出了唾沫。我用略带倒胃口的表情望着它的轨道片刻后乖乖地回答了提问。那么难不成是我走到中心街吗。

 

“在哪里，什么时候，是长什么样的家伙。不，在这之前，你到底做了什么才会让那家伙给你这种东西！”  
“按顺序一个个问。”  
“妈的...”

 

KAI想是要熄灭怒火般呼哧呼哧地吐着热气并猛烈地磨起了牙。看来是无论如何都无法容忍被视为自己地盘的二号街会有协会人士游荡的事实。其实我也并不喜欢协会反而惧怕着它，但是KAI那傲慢的想法也是让人有些牙痒。他算什么人，竟以为二号街是自己的东西。

 

“到底是怎么拿到的？”  
“说了也不会相信吧。”  
“给我闭嘴乖乖说出来，TAO。”  
“如果我闭嘴的话就说不了...”  
“想挨揍么？”  
“不想..那我说了。”

 

连个玩笑都开不起的家伙。虽然只相隔几个月，但我好歹是哥哥啊....也是，如果当初就把我当哥哥看的话怎可能会成天把我当落水狗似地胖揍。

 

“在二号街买东西回家的路上在一个小巷拐角跟某人撞上后摔倒在地上了。如你所见，因为我伤了脚。”  
“所以。”

KAI往我的脚瞥了一眼后火冒三丈般咬牙切齿地催促起了下文。奇怪的家伙，怎么随便什么都能挑起他的怒火啊。明明受伤的是我又不是你。

 

“因为问我是不是受伤要送我到医院并扶我，所以我拒绝了。可是他说要开车载我到家并让我坐上了他的车。”  
“喂!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
“干嘛总是大吼大叫啊！”  
“你就跟白痴似的连陌生人的车都能毫无防备地坐上去吗？！”  
“可是脚疼又有什么办法！而且我连一次都没坐过私家车很好奇啊！”

 

啪-后脑勺火辣辣地传来了痛感。该死的家伙，整天就知道打。LAY你错了。让我跟这种家伙好好相处？该死的..我可从没有期盼过这样的弟弟。突然涌来对LAY的思念，眼泪不受控制地涌出了眼眶。KAI在看到我那正淌着泪水的脸后更是气得跳脚，骂我一整就哭。说才被揍了那么一下就哭的话以后要怎么跟自己一起生活什么的。该死的家伙又在说晦气的话了。难不成以后也不打算从我家搬出去吗？

 

“喂，所以怎么样了。你又不是能力者，为什么还拿到了申请书。”  
“......因为问我是不是能力者，我一害怕就说了谎。”  
“说自己是行动异常能力者？你？？哈！”  
“我也知道..我干了蠢事..可是在二号街上被一个身份不明的能力者那么问，我又能怎么办...”  
“白痴啊，当然要直接说不是！而且你一说你是能力者那小子就直接劝诱你加入协会？连你的能力是什么都不去了解？就算那家伙的能力是精神系，我也没听过有能够看穿对方能力的行为能力者。”  
“....妈的..我不知道.....”  
“你是不是在隐瞒什么？”

 

在不必要的地方敏锐的家伙货。因断了堤防般的泪水与堵塞鼻孔的鼻水不断流出，我根本无法作答。KAI看着我那副糗样后又叹出了饱含不耐的叹息后把我拉到多功能茶几处粗鲁地抽出几张面巾纸胡乱擦起了我的脸。连一丝纤细感都没有掺杂进去的粗暴手法反而让我的脸部皮肤阵阵疼痛了起来。可是我也知道他偶尔会这么安慰经常开哭的我的时候是不会挨揍的，因此我也放心地把我的脸托付给了KAI。不过是有挨了一下。下意识地在靠近鼻子的手上擤了下鼻子后随即便在后颈上挨了行云流水的一击。然后在脸变得干净而镇定下来后吐出的一句话，我又被揍了一下。

 

“在车上突然说要和我sex，我一拒绝他就让我进自己的协会，是硬塞给我的。”  
“...........................................”

 

冲击与惊愕与愤怒，嫌恶，其他等等..将世上存在的所有负面感情都显露在脸上的KAI就那么离开家后连着一周没有回来。而一周后，在再次出去购买食物的街道上，我听到了K与B.R.A进入了全面战的消息。

 

-待续


End file.
